


Not Trained Enough

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Koga is used to long periods of training without a break, but when he goes too far with his training, things don't end well.
Relationships: Kyou | Koga/Senri | Norman - Mentioned
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Not Trained Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> A partial sequel to Tough Training by WattStalf as well as my own fic Role Models Have Limits. Hops into an already desperate end.

"Never let your guard down. Always expect the unexpected. Move with the wind and stay in the shadows." Koga instructed as Janine ran and bounced through the treeline, surprisingly way ahead of her father. This was unusual as he was never slower than her.

"Father, shall I wait for you to catch up?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"...if you say so." Janine sighed and before she knew it, she had reached the goal and hopped down gracefully. Koga took another minute to catch up.

"Are you alright? It's never like you to be behind me."

"It was a test to see if you could handle the lead." The veteran ninja chuckled, the rookie giving him nothing but a serious glare. "Janine, darling, I'm fine." Koga patted Janine's shoulder for reassurance. Everything was fine.

His bladder was saying otherwise. He had needed to go to the bathroom since the end of their lunch break. Janine, after what happened last time, was taking regular breaks, so she was completely fine.

A further three hours went by. Due to how often Koga was used to holding it in, he wasn't struggling too badly, but his bladder was almost full at this point. He has had some close calls previously, but never a full accident, only leaking once at the most. He really couldn't afford an accident, especially in front of his daughter. He didn't want to end up in a humiliated state like Norman was just a few weeks ago. Koga was a bit slower due to his filling bladder, which was very easily noticeable. Janine was certain he was not letting her lead.

"Father, something is definitely wrong with you, what is it?" She asked, crossing her arms. Koga paused.

"It's nothing."

"...thinking about Norman?"

"Uh, yeah..." Using his boyfriend as a cover was a good idea. Koga was normally less active in training when Norman was on his mind, especially in an explicit way.

"How about we take a break? You haven't had one at all."

"I'm fine, Janine. You can go on ahead." He gave a warm, but awkward smile to his daughter, who disappeared to the Gym. Koga took the opportunity, pressing his thighs together to try and take away some of the strain. His Crobat, who was next to him, was immediately aware of its trainer's predicament, but had no way of helping. Janine quickly returned and Koga stood back up right with both legs fully together so he could still keep some pressure off.

More time passed. Things were getting even tougher for Koga as he was in a desperate struggle, both to hide his problem from Janine and to hold everything in without much assistance.

"Hey, how about we do some hide and seek before we call it a day?" Janine suggested. Koga nodded.

"I'll hide first, you try and fine me, alright?" As soon as he said that, Janine closed her eyes before starting to count to 100 and Koga ran off to the Gym. This was the best opportunity to get some quick relief, even if he doesn't let everything out.

When he got to the Gym, however, his plans changed. There was an Out Of Order sign on the door of the Gym's only bathroom.

"Oh no..." Koga muttered to himself, squirming in place before running out and back to the forest, where Janine was still counting. He bounced up into a tree and stood on a branch, using the branch above him for support. He had one hand on the top branch and he couldn't resist using his other hand to grip his crotch tightly. His hips twisted very subtly to try and hold on more, but it wasn't helping much.

"100! I'm coming!" Janine called out from the ground. Right then, Koga let out a quiet gasp and gripped his crotch tighter. He had leaked. This wasn't good. A few more agonising minutes and he leaked again. _He would be in the bathroom by now. He has **never** leaked twice._

"Father, where are you?" Janine muttered to herself, but she was audible due to how close she was. Koga kept quiet so she couldn't hear him.

His bladder had other ideas. Koga's eyes widened, but he refrained from gasping as his bladder gave up. His ninja suit, as well as his briefs underneath, began to dampen and his urine fell down onto the solid ground, making a loud pattering noise and catching Janine's attention. She looked at the tree Koga was in, but didn't see him.

"What's that liquid?" She asked herself and walked round. She looked up in shock, realising the mystery liquid was her father's pee. Seeing his defeated expression made heart drop. Her father, her mentor, her training partner, her guide to the ninja lifestyle, had pushed himself to the absolute limit because he refused to take breaks during training. Once Koga was finally empty, he jumped onto the ground, flustered. "Father...why???"

"I thought I would be able to wait, but I overestimated my abilities and just...couldn't hold it."

"Why do you never take breaks?! Why do you push yourself to achieve impossible goals like going an entire day without a basic need?! WHY DO YOU DO IT?! **ANSWER ME!** " Janine snapped at her father, who was in complete shock. The way she yelled reminded him of his own father...his quite abusive father. He tried to stay strong, but just couldn't hold his emotions back and started to cry. "Oh no, oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, please forgive me, I care for you, forgive me!" Janine tightly hugged him in an instant, regretting what she said.

"It's fine...just the tone you used brought back a bad part of my past."

"You mean grandfather?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine...we'll call it a day. I need a change of clothes." Koga nudged Janine off and both returned to the Gym in half spirits.


End file.
